theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of White
The Sons of White, known in their most common dialect of Iacconi as the Seuns von te Hvitt Dier or "Sons of the White Wolf", are one of the original 20 First Founding Space Marine Legions, and are led by their famed and feared Primarch, Logan of the White. Once the II Legion of Astartes raised by the Emperor at the dawn of the Great Crusade, the Sons are renowned for their anti-authoritarian ways and their embrace of their homeworld Lupas' tribe culture as well as their extreme deviation from the Codex Astartes in their organisation. After the Horus Heresy the Sons were expunged from the records due to actions of their Primarch and therefore did not partake in the Second Founding reforms of the Adeptus Astartes, the Sons Legion was not divided into Chapters and remained as a Legion but apart from the Imperium of mankind. History Founding The Primarch project had been successful for the Emperor of Mankind but his creations had been scattered by the Ruinous Powers leaving him with nothing for his work. Despite this terrible setback, the Emperor was nothing if not adaptive, and he quickly developed another solution. Using the remaining samples of genetic material from each of his lost Primarchs, the Emperor crafted the first Astartes gene-seed, stem cell zygotes from which could be cultured genetically-engineered organs that, when implanted within a normal human male host, would allow that man to take on many of the physical and mental properties possessed by each Primarch. The Emperor implanted these organs into his bravest, strongest, and best human warriors whom he intended to stand by his side as the vanguard of the Great Crusade. Thus were born the Legiones Astartes, the Space Marines, and they would reconquer the galaxy for humanity at the command of the Master of Mankind. Although an Astartes warrior was but a pale copy of his Primarch sire, the technique of implanting human beings with extra organs allowed for a certain degree of "mass-production", and where the Emperor's 20 superhuman sons had been centuries in the making, thousands of Astartes could now be engineered and trained in the matter of a single decade. The White Wolf Unlike the rediscovery of Horus, the first Primarch returned to the Imperium, the reunion of Logan and the emperor is less well documented. What can be said for certain is that Logan of the White was the third Primarch to make an appearance openly at the Emperor's side, doing so a handful of standard years before the rediscovery of Ferrus Manus on Medusa. Found upon the world of Lupas the Emperor himself, disguised in a long, plain robe and cloaked in psychic runes of disguise and confusion who entered the royal hall of White much like he did previously with Leman Russ. Those few natives that were sharp-eyed, as well as White' companion Lupex Wolves, shrunk from the new, powerful presence. White refused to let this man intimidate his people so made him bow before him, this demand was declined by the Emperor who then proclaimed he was Logan's father and the Emperor of all Mankind. White would not accept his proclamation and was angered at his disrespect. Logan drew his spear Todesfall and struck the Emperor down with it. "How are you to be my father let alone the ruler of all mankind if I am able to best you with one blow?" White was able to hold the Emperor to the floor with the butt of his spear, which came much to the surprise of the Emperor. Logan then let him stand and offered the man a staff similar to one that he then picked up for himself. The Duel of Rulers The Emperor was not one to back down and Logan had no such intention either. The following duel is quoted to be one of beyond magnificent, that would never be repeated in history, some swear that they saw men with large heads float down from the sky to witness the battle. The conflict ended and the Emperor was barely victorious, he bested Logan after their staffs both smashed from the impact and one of the shards hit Logan and stunned him, after this Logan accepted the Emperor as the ruler of mankind but not yet his father. Lupas, A New Homeworld Logan then accompanied the Emperor back to Terra, Great Crusade Defence of Tranquility The Defence of Tranquility was a protracted and vicious engagement fought by the Emperor's Children and Sons of White on the periphery of the Dalinite Nebula in the Danlinite system during the early phase of the Great Crusade's progress into the east of Stella. Of particular interest to the Imperium was the discovery of the Dalinite Gates, which were part of the mysterious series of Warp Gates scattered across the stars, which could greatly increase the ability of the Imperium's fleets to reach new targets and expand the range of the Emperor's forces. A Cohort barely numbering 300 warriors of the Emperor's Children and 200 warriors of the Sons of White were given the important role of securing the world of Tranquility on the trailing edge of the Imperial advance. The world was utterly worthless except that a Warp Gate, designated the Tranquility Gate, hung in high orbit above the planet's pole and a forward Imperial navigation and signal relay had been constructed there. Without warning, a larger fleet of dwarves know as the Demiurg exited the Warp Gate, which proceeded to mount a ground assault on the planet's surface. The Imperial warships executed a rapid, desperate counterattack, which caused the Demiurg fleet to flee back through the Warp Gate, and leaving their ground forces to be annihilated by the vengeful Emperor's Children and brutal Sons of White Destruction of WAAAGH! Mashogg A now famous joint Imperial Compliance campaign was conducted by the Sons of White, Iron Warriors, Space Wolves and White Scars Legions against the the vast Orc horde known as WAAAGH! Mashogg on their home planet Mashogg. Legends record that it was the Primarchs Logan White, Leman Russ and Jaghatai Khan who routed the Orks of Overdog Mashogg's WAAAGH!, while Perturabo was featured only as the "comrade" who calculated the optimum way to bypass Mashogg's low-orbit defences. This would be considered yet another insult by the Primarch of the Iron Warriors, another reason to fuel his growing resentment of his father the Emperor and many of his brother Primarchs, but it remained mostly true. Perturabo and White developed tactics for the most effective defeat of the orc WAAAGH! which involved the Space Wolves leading a head on assault aided by the White Scar shock attacks, that together would push the orcs out of their built up defenses into the wilderness where the Sons would sit in wait, killing any that would run away. Perturabo decided that he best defend the orbit for they would not want any orcs coming to the WAAAGH!’s aid Compliance of the Araaki Spiral After the success at Mashogg the Iron Warriors, Sons of White and White Scars joined with the Dark Angels and Imperial Fists to conduct a Imperial Compliance campaign in a collection of stars known as the Araaki Spiral. The Araakites were a race of giants well-versed in the art of building fortresses, and their strongholds were dug deep around narrow passes, remote hilltops and natural barriers in the landscape. once again, the Iron Warriors were sent to a resistant star system to conduct brutal siege-warfare against formidable fortress-builders. The Araakites knew their craft well and the campaign to take their world for the Imperium proved both bitter and hostile. It would take many solar years for the IV Legion to regain its former strength from the losses sustained during the drawn-out war of attrition that its Astartes suffered in the Araaki Spiral. In the wake of the inevitable Imperial victory, great works of art and heroic verse were composed, celebrating the courage of the other Space Marine Legions, but nowhere in the reams of poetry and artwork were the grim labours of the Iron Warriors judged worthy of note. Only in a predella to a larger work painted by a notable Imperial artisan were the warriors of the IV Legion displayed; it illustrated a lone Iron Warriors Apothecary removing the gene-seed of a dying Astartes as the flag of the IV Legion's greatest rivals, the Imperial Fists, flew over a captured fortress. Perturabo sought out the artist to procure the piece for himself, only to have it put to the torch once he had done so. If his sons would not be honoured properly, he told the horrified artist, then they would not be a part of a record that glorified another. Afterwards, Rogal Dorn offered a rich commission for the artist to repaint the predella, but the artisan wisely refused. Battle of Rennimar This was a great Imperial Compliance campaign conducted by the Imperial Fists Legion against the massive Ork WAAAGH! of Over-Tyrant of Grel in the Rennimar System, who was himself already under siege by both the Death Guard and Space Wolves Legions. Rogal Dorn, alongside Captain Archamus, the commander of his Huscarl Honour Guard, lead a force of 10,000 Imperial Fists against the Greenskin forces. Typical of the VI Legion, they established heavy-walled bulwarks on the planet Rennimar, which enticed the Orks to hurl themselves futilely against the Imperial Fists' stalwart defences. This enabled the Legiones Astartes to utterly crush their xenos foes. Keylek Genocide Early in the Great Crusade the Luna Wolves encountered the hostile alien reptilian race known as the Keylekid on the world of Keylek. The grotesque Keylekid were greatly skilled in the arts of combat, and rose against the XVI Legion angrily the moment the 63rd Expeditionary Fleet made contact. This genocidal campaign proved to be a long, bloody, and miserable affair for the Luna Wolves. Istvaan System first brought to''' Imperial Compliance One of the more notable campaigns carried out by Primarch Corvus Corax and his Raven Guard Legion during the Great Crusade was the Imperial Compliance of the Istvaan System in 994.M30, located in the northern reaches of Segmentum Ultima. The Istvaan System had required force to impose Compliance, so an outlander was chosen rather than a local to rule, and this task was given to Vardus Praal, formerly a Major of the XIth Lastran Rifles of the Imperial Army and later a career politician of the Ultima Segmentum Court. First Kobolt War, Razing of Thuyela The 40th Expeditionary Fleet encountered a race of unusually humanoid xenos in Kobolt space who were lethal and proud, and had no interest in human affairs. The xenos' base of operations was a great transparent vessel that sparkled as if it was made of glass, and so was nicknamed by the Imperials "Scintilla City". It was in actuality an Eldar Craftworld, and was called Thuyela in the Eldar Lexicon. True to their capricious nature, the Eldar of Thuyela attacked the 40th Expeditionary Fleet without apparent reason or explanation, and managed to fight the Imperial fleet to a standstill. Fleet commanders called for help, which came in the form of the Space Wolves' 3rd Great Company ("Tra" Company). The Space Wolves decimated Thuyela. It was so completely destroyed that there was nothing left for the Imperial forces to recover or plunder. Horrified by their "allies'" actions, the commanders of the 40th Expeditionary Fleet were disinclined to call upon the Space Wolves for help again, but would do so when they next encountered the race known as the Olamic Quietude. Cleansing of Arigatta This was an Imperial Compliance action that was carried out jointly by the Sons of Horus, the Ultramarines and the World Eaters Legions against the world of Ariggata. When Imperial envoys arrived bearing word of the Emperor and the Imperial Truth, they were executed in a bloody gesture of independence. Most of the planet was quickly conquered, except for the massive fortress within which most of the leaders of the planet cowered. Eager to be on his way, Horus commanded Angron, Primarch of the World Eaters, to take the citadel and kill only the leaders. Eagerly, Angron led the assault. However, the fortress was heavily defended and the casualties were horrendous, a dozen World Eaters falling for every metre of land taken. Eventually, a ramp of corpses led up to a single breach in the wall, and the Astartes of the World Eaters Legion plunged in and slaughtered all remaining survivors, transforming the fortress into an abattoir of blood. Before Guilliman was able to confront his brother Primarchs regarding the massacre on Ariggata, the Horus Heresy erupted, both Horus and Angron spitting on their oaths of loyalty to the Emperor, and Guilliman's worst fears were confirmed. Horus Heresy Battle of Istvaan Extremis The elite 1st Company of the Emperor's Children Legion and a few Companies of the Sons of White fought in concert with the Death Guard Legion's 7th Battle Company, under the command of Battle-Captain Nathaniel Garro, against traitorous forces on Istvaan Extremis, the outermost planet within the Istvaan System. Whilst fighting against a powerful Slaaneshi psyker known as a Warsinger, Garro sustained serious injuries; crushing damage to his torso and arm as well as the loss of his right leg from the mid-thigh down. He was only saved from certain death by the timely ministrations of the Emperor's Children Legion's Chief Apothecary Fabius. Taking stock of the desperate situation, the Emperor's Children Lord Commander Eidolon made use of a hitherto unknown ability -- a modified tracheal implant bonded with the Lord Commander's vocal chords, that allowed him to produce a nerve-paralysing shriek similar to that employed by certain warrior breeds of the xenos Laer. This powerful ability killed the Warsinger and helped the Sons of White Astartes capitalise on their position and carry the day. Istvaan III Atrocity Horus mustered four entire Astartes Legions to put down the rebellion against Imperial rule on Istvaan III, and having turned the Primarchs of those Legions to his treacherous cause, engineered the purging of tens of thousands of Legionaries that were defending Istvaan III as they unleashed a terrible virus-bombing as they were not trusted to follow Horus into treason because of their continued loyalty to Terra and the Emperor. Horus however, was unaware of the Sons of White legion on route to collect part of its Astartes after defending Istvaan Extremis and as man Loyalists survived, Horus was forced to engage them and the Sons in a vicious battle among the ruins of the planet's capital, the Choral City, before they were finally wiped out or forced to retreat by orbital bombardments. The retreating Sons of White, under the command of Ragnar Mooncry after the former commander Bard Hallsson was slain, carried word of the Traitors' actions to Terra. This action marks the formal start of the great conflict that will be named the Horus Heresy. The Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V With Terra warned of the Warmaster Horus' treachery at Istvaan III, eight entire Space Marine Legions, half of the known forces of the Legiones Astartes, were ordered by Terra to crush the Traitors' rebellion at Istvaan V, but unbeknownst to the rest, Horus had already turned three of them to his service and ensured the fourth was delayed. The first wave of Loyalist Legions -- the Iron Hands, Raven Guard and Salamanders -- maked planetfall but was betrayed by the second wave coming behind them -- the Alpha Legion, Night Lords, Iron Warriors and elements of the Word Bearers. The arriving Sons of White form Lupas after Istvaan III were blocked from orbital entry by the mass of warships and were forced to observe the bloodiest three solar hours of war ever fought by the Legiones Astartes. In the aftermath of the great betrayal, three Legions were almost entirely wiped out, Ferrus Manus, was slain by Fulgrim and two others -- Vulkan and Corvus Corax -- were missing in action. The survivors of the Iron Hands, Raven Guard and Salamanders who manage to escape off-world thanks to the cover of the Sons of White Legion in orbit or had remained elsewhere in the galaxy during the conflict became known as the "Shattered Legions." Battle of Pluto With Istvaan a lost cause the remained of the Sons of White Legion headed to reunite with those that had fled Istvaan III in the Solar system. The Alpha Legion carried out multiple diversionary attacks of sabotage and preparation, which plunged the system into complete chaos. Their true target, however, was the fortress moon of Hydra, which orbits Pluto. First Captain Sigismund and a small fleet of Imperial Fists stubbornly defend Pluto against the larger Alpha Legion fleet until help arrived, in the form of the great mobile star fort Phalanx and a large fleet of Imperial Fists, Armada Imperialis warships and the majority of the Sons of White Legion. At the height of the battle, Lord Rogal Dorn led an assault on the fortress moon with Logan of the White and confronted their brother Primarch Alpharius, engaging him in melee combat. Alpharius was thought to be killed by Dorn, but the ever tricky Primarch was nearly able to withdrew with his forces until Logan caught and beheaded him. Then the Alpha Legion forces were forced to withdraw. Siege of Terra The Siege of Terra, also called the Battle of Terra, was the final cataclysmic campaign of the Horus Heresy. Many of the Loyalist Legiones Astartes had been waylaid by the forces of the Traitor Legions loyal to the Warmaster Horus and were unable to make their way towards Terra. The Imperial Fists had already returned to the cradle of humanity and under the stern gaze of their Primarch Rogal Dorn had adequately prepared Terra's defences as best they could. Jaghatai Khan, of the White Scars Legion, had also managed to make his way to Terra with his Legion to help with the defence of the Imperial Palace. Logan of the White, Primarch of the Sons of White, had rushed in the defence of the Solar system after their trouble in Istvaan, aiding the battle of Pluto and then returning to Terra. The Blood Angels Legion was also able to make the Warp jump to Terra in time to meet the oncoming Traitor assault. Three entire Titan Legions of the Mechanicum and close to 2 million mortal soldiers of the Imperialis Auxilia stood alongside the Loyalist Astartes to face the hosts of Chaos in a battle that would determine the fate of Mankind for the next ten millennia. Yet for all the might of the Emperor, for every effort of Sanguinius and the remaining Loyalist Primarchs, the forces of Horus drove all before them. In too short a time, the Emperor of Mankind was assailed within his great palace on Terra. The Siege of Terra, following the initial assault on the Imperial Palace lasted for fifty-five solar days. Both sides knew that victory or defeat for the Imperium of Man was at hand. Inexplicably, the Warmaster lowered his Void Shields aboard his flagship, the Vengeful Spirit in the final hours of the siege, and the Emperor rose to the challenge. With Sanginius and Rogal Dorn at his side, along with a detachment of Legiones Astartes from both Legions, as well as the Emperor's personal guardians, the Legio Custodes, the Emperor teleported aboard the infamous Traitor flagship. Once the Loyalists were aboard the flagship, they were all separated before they rematerialised by the Warmaster's fell powers and scattered throughout the massive warship. It was the Emperor who first arrived to the bloody scene in the Warmaster's throne room -- for the winged corpse of the angelic Sanguinius lay at Horus' feet. Father and son fought one another in a titanic struggle, the fate of all humanity hanging in the balance. In the end, the Emperor slew his once-beloved son and used his immense psychic powers to eradicate his soul from the Warp so that he not be resurrected by the Ruinous Powers he served. But the Emperor had been mortally wounded himself during the vicious fighting. With their leader gone, the Traitor Legions were routed from Terra and chased by the vengeful Loyalist forces into the hellish realm of the Eye of Terror, while the Emperor was ultimately saved by the arrival of Rogal Dorn, who took his dying father back to the Imperial Palace. Upon the Emperor's final instructions, Dorn instructed Malcador the Sigillite and his newly formed Inquisition to build the life-sustaining mechanisms of the great arcane device known as the Golden Throne. As Malcador and his Inquisition worked Logan entered the Imperial Palace to see his dead brother Sanguinius and the dead body of his father the Emperor of Mankind being dragged to the seat of the throne. The disrespect filled Logan with anger as he unloaded his pistol into the six people dragging his father and aimed for Malcador only missing as Rogal tackled him to the floor. Chaos erupted as Malcador wanted Logan executed as he had obviously been turned by Chaos but Rogal suggested the Logan and his Legion return to Lupas for judgement another day. Humanity had prevailed, and the Imperium of Man would live to endure, but had paid a terrible price for its victory Post Heresy Appearance The Sons of White appearance borrows heavily from Lupas and other planet’s cultures. After the banishment from the Imperium of Mankind they were forced to either scavenge armour and weaponary or make their own and so their appearance altered over time. Insignia The one aspect of the Sons that will never change is their double headed wolf insignia. It is rare that an Astartes if the Sons to have the double header wolf on view due to their relation with the Imperium and instead choose to have a single headed wolf that is commonly confused with the Space wolves insignia Colour scheme Since the time of the Great Crusage, the Sons of White Legion wore off white Power Armour. The wargear and armour of the Space Wolves Legion were renowned for their use of unique cultural artefacts, runic script and artisan modification in their appearance. More than simply an aesthetic influence, these carried various coded references to the history and deeds of the bearer and their markings could often carry multiple meanings depending on their relation and positioning. It was not unusual for older suits of armour to bear many exotic decorations and honour markings as evidence of long service. Runes of protection inscribed upon a warrior's battle-plate were often utilised as a testimonial to their skills at war, a common practice in the II Legion denoting leaders within warbands. The hides affixed to their battle-plate is another tradition that was adopted across the Legion, similar to the drake hunting tradition of the XVIII Legion, and was again used as a method of denoting dominance within a warband by a display of prowess. Markings Recruitment Organisation High Wolves The High Wolves are Logan White's Council and also the Generals of the Sons of White. Over the history of their has only been eight with their currently being five in office at one time. Former * Bard Hallsson Current *Agnar the Killer *Aslak Whitefang *Ragnar Mooncry *Ajax the Jackle High Council Honour Guard High Battalion White Battalion The main force of the Sons of White Legion is the White Battalion. It contains fifteen companies each of a thousand soldiers. Low Battalion Culture Gene-Seed Beliefs Relics These artefacts are items of incredible rarity, ancient heirlooms that are carefully maintained and stored within the impregnable armouries of the Lupex Empire: * '''Blades of the Hunt * Hood of Shadows * Ahamkara * Aetherius * Armour of Faith * Force Stormblade * Master-crafted Nemesis Demonhammer * Necklace of Davison * Cloak of the Flying Crow *